Padme Naberrie Skywalker
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: REVISED, SCENES ADDED, FLESHED OUT. AU- Amidala is Mon Mothma. She heads the rebellion very ably. But Darth Vader has discovered she is alive. She must choose between revealing herself, and her son dying.


Author's note- this is NOW proofread, and as reviewers suggested, scenes were added and the fluidity increased.  
Thanks so much to Jedi-Bant (I hope I fleshed out the forgiving Vader part more)  
Black Cougar  
Renee  
To answer some potential questions:  
The showdown scene is anticlimactic, sorry. But that isn't the point of this story. This is a major AU, because I don't think George Lucas wanted Mon Mothma to be Amidala. It is just a semi-happy Amidala is alive fic  
I was doing another one which was really happy, I couldn't think of a plot and asked Kerjen for help. She suggested Padme=Mon Mothma.  
Read Homecoming and Inner Trials by Kerjen and Revalations by Kerjen and PrincessSkywalkerorgana.  
  
PADME NABERRIE SKYWALKER  
By PrincessSkywalkerOrgana   
"I am Padme Naberrie..Skywalker, leader of the Naboo. I have done this before. I can do it again." Amidala thought.  
"Mon Mothma." Someone called.  
"Yes." Amidala answered. Yes, she was now known as Mon Mothma. When her husband, that traitor, oh how that hurt her deeply, more deeply then she would ever like to admit, had turned to the darkside, and Obi-Wan had convinced her to give her children up she had changed her appearance, and identity. She was now Mon Mothma.  
Only 1 living person knew the truth, Garm Bel Iblis. Her brow crinkled as she thought about that. There had been an entire group of people who had known, but they had all died. Bail Organa, Rabe, Sache. Obi- Wan. All of them, yes even Obi-Wan, were dear to her heart and the best friends she could've ever hoped for. All of them would've taken a blaster bolt for her, and her for them. What about Anakin, her traitorous mind asked. She pushed that thought away, she had thought she had dealt with that already. Hiding pain behind a wall of anger, he was the reason her twins had to be hidden in the first place! He was the reason behind all these deaths! She let the anger be the salve and push him away, and her thoughts back to her lost identity.  
Her children didn't even know. Her precious twins. It had not surprised her that destiny, or as Obi-Wan would insist, the force, had led them both to the Rebellion. They had her blood in them, after all. The blood that was willing to be shed for justice.  
"Mon Mothma." The person persisted, drawing her out of her introspection.  
"Forgive me, running a Rebellion can be taxing."  
This drew a laugh from the person, an aide to Garm. The aide drew her back into her day-to-day world, as he briefed her on the general Alliance Council meeting she would be running in ten minutes.  
But introspection didn't leave her for long, as at the meeting General Dadonna was made a motion that Luke and Leia, her twins, should lead the mission to Ord Mantell.  
Her twins were so capable, She thought proudly, they did everything so well. But Leia was a diplomat, and Luke was a pilot, just like his father. Like his father. A cloud came over her face at that thought. The pain started to jab again, as she thought of the boy who had shown her the world, Anakin. He snatched the rug from under your feet. He killed Obi-Wan, Bail. need I remind you again! Anger yet again covered the pain.  
"What is interesting, off the record." Dadonna said. "Commander Skywalker reminds me of that Jedi Padawan from the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker."  
Amidala felt a moment of panic. If Dadonna saw it, what would be to say that some Imperial wouldn't notice. Amidala caught the secretive glance Garm sent her way. "Who knows, they could be related." Garm said, throwing an I-am-sorry look at Amidala.  
"But that is irrelevant." Amidala said, panic making her voice cold along with a desire to seem aloof from the subject matter. "The Rebel Alliance isn't interested in researching the history of all of its commanders." Especially not this one.  
"You are right." Dadonna said, shifting in his seat at the uncharacteristic put-down. I must have done something incredibly wrong to make Mon Mothma speak so shortly.  
Amidala noticed his sudden discomfort, and felt abashed. It isn't his fault, after all. He was just doing his job, looking at all the aspects of the military base, keeping an eye on places we can improve. And, as everyone knows, Anakin Skywalker was a hotshot pilot. And thinking like a good military strategist, you would definitely want the son of that 'deceased' hero on your side.  
"My apologies, General, if I seem short." She said, trying to cover her mistake and make Jan feel at ease. "This mission is very important. If you feel Skywalker and Organa are the best people for this mission, so be it. I trust your judgement."  
Dadonna's expression cleared, as again he felt like he had the authority and trust to say what he felt was right for the Alliance . "Shall we send Captain Solo with them?" Garm suggested.  
"He charges a lot." Ackbar said.  
"But he is exceptionally good." Dadonna said.  
"I agree with Dadonna. The amount he charges is worth it." Amidala said. Discussion closed.  
Ackbar sat back in his seat, not agreeing completely, but also not thinking it was a point worth arguing for any longer. After all, why should the august body waste more time talking about a common smuggler. "Who will tell Organa and Skywalker?" A councilor asked. Not me please. Amidala thought. It hurt too much to walk up to her kids, neither of whom knew her as anything but the head of the Rebellion. She felt like hugging them. She felt like talking to them about how cute they had been as babies.  
Obi-Wan was right, though, she knew. Dadonna's discovery ended her fantasies of telling the twins, living as one family, and fighting the empire together . They were safer this way. Even if Luke was found out, Leia would be safe.  
This left a sour taste in her mouth, sacrificing one of her children. No mother could say or even think that without gagging. It's for the greater good. She thought bitterly, repeating the words Obi-Wan had told her.  
She still remembered that day as if it had been just yesterday. Obi-Wan coming in, even his best cloak or Jedi composure not hiding his internal break down. The long sigh he had taken in an attempt to gather himself. "Milady," He had started. "Padme" He had retracted, after seeing Amidala's glare, "I am here on official council business."  
"That doesn't mean you can't sit down." Amidala had said.  
"Padme, the council thinks" his emphasis on the word thinks, saying that they had insisted, or even ordered "you should separate the twins." He said, his voice coming out in a monotone. "They and you are in too great danger if you are all in one place."  
Padme had grabbed onto her babies and held them close to her chest. "No! Obi-Wan no!"  
For the first time emotion shown through on Obi-Wan's face as he clenched his eyes shut for a moment. "Leia can go to Alderaan as Bail Organa's daughter. Bail's wife had a miscarriage that no one knows about. Luke can go to Tatooine, to Anakin's stepbrother, Owen and Beru, as their nephew. Beru's sterility is the talk of the area, they won't buy her suddenly having a son."  
"No." But this time it was a softer no.  
"I know it is hard. We can't risk them being taken, if there is one thing that Palpatine would love is to get his hands on Anakin's children. They are the two beings that could be a palpable threat to him. Ami, it is for the greater good."  
Had it not been for the fact that Amidala had known that Obi-Wan loved Anakin as his own son, that this hurt him as much as it did her she would've thrown the words back in his face. But she couldn't do that to Obi- Wan. He was hurting as much as he was, if not more. Obi-Wan had been Anakin's friend, father, and mentor, she had simply been his wife. The haggard lines in his face, the flashing of his eyes when he had said "for the greater good" had told Amidala that he wasn't happy about it either. She suspected that that was why the Jedi council had sent him to her. They knew that she didn't feel any affinity to any of the other Jedi. They didn't know her, she didn't know them. In fact, in those early days she felt anger at them. They were supposed to be the protectors of Justice, and of the light side and they had let Palpatine take over right under their noses.  
"Mon Mothma?" Garm asked, his voice guarded.  
Twice in one day. She thought. "My apologies. Garm will you tell commander Skywalker, General Madine will you tell Princess Leia?"  
"Of course." Both men said.  
"Unless anyone has anything else, this meeting is adjourned." Amidala said, getting up.  
Even though her kids were at the Rebel base 'safe', ever since Dadonna had figured out that there was a link between Ani and Luke, Amidala had been feeling anxious for them. How long is it going to take for some Bounty hunter to figure out what Jan did and tell Palpy. Or worse yet, how long is it going to take for Palpatine or Vader to figure it out.  
"Ami, what is it?" Garm asked, late one night in Amidala's quarters. He had noticed that she had been a little distracted for the last week. But he had wanted to wait until they were alone in her quarters. It wasn't unusual for him to be here. He often spent his free time with her.  
Amidala paced up and down the room for a moment before she turned around, looked at him and answered.  
"I don't know, Garm. I have a very bad feeling that Vader and Palpy are going to find them, or me."  
"Well, I for one will die before they get any of you."  
"Too many people are already dead." Amidala said, with a sad look on her face.  
"They died doing their job, and I will die doing mine."  
"When will I be able to die doing mine?"  
"Sadly, I feel that that day may come too, but I hope I am dead before then."  
"You are a good friend."  
"Thank you." Garm moved out of the sentimental moment. "I will pay some people to keep an eye on the twins."  
"With my money." Amidala said, firmly. "I was able to salvage most of my credits."  
"Ami." He said, knowing it was pointless to argue.  
She put her hand up. "There is no way he knows, though." Garm said.  
"Don't underestimate him." Amidala said, sadly. "I hope you are right though."  
Just then she realized what day it was. "Garm." She breathed.  
He looked at his chronometer. "Amidala, it is okay." He said, feeling sorry for her.  
"Give, give them this present." She said, pulling out two presents from under her sleeping cot. "Make sure they are happy."  
"Ami." Garm said, unsure of what to do as he stood holding the two wrapped presents.  
"Go. Make sure they are happy." She said, turning away from her best friend, her only close friend at this point. "Mon Mothma, will make her official appearance later." Attempting to be controlled, but Garm read the pain in it.  
Garm left. Mon Mothma came, wished both the Commander and Princess a very happy lifeday. She gave them each an 'official' present. Made a speech, and then left. Great way for a mother to spend her twins' birthdays. For the first time in her entire life she wished she could drown her sorrows in a vat, like people in the old Nubian tales.  
Happy Lifeday my twins. Happy lifeday. She lay down in bed, and attempted to let sleep ease her worries, but instead she lay awake tossing and turning. Later that night, as she lay awake, Amidala did something she hadn't done for over 20 years, she called out for Anakin. Mentally, with her heart and soul. ANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII   
Meditation chamber, on Coruscant. Darth Vader felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes shot open. Someone he had repressed, Anakin, called out in pain. Amidala he called, AMIDALA. Anakin fought the bonds Vader had put on him. It took Darth Vader a good ten minutes to get Anakin subjugated again, albeit he still had a bigger presence then before. Amidala, she is alive. The machine realized, when pondering what had incited such a great response from Anakin.  
Vader reported the finding to his master. "We need to be cautious. With Amidala alive, it will be hard to control Anakin. Find her." Palpatine said, doing his best to hide the fear that accompanied this finding. If Anakin turned back, with Amidala at his side. Hey, even if Anakin didn't return, Amidala herself would be a formidable foe. He knew the feisty Nubian senator, and former Queen. She wouldn't lie low, she would be actively opposing his rule.  
This is what Vader had wanted. He smiled with pleasure.  
But a few weeks later he came back empty handed. "She has covered her tracks well. Even with the force all I am able to report is that she is alive."  
"Try a bounty."  
"Yes my master." Vader bowed. Back on the Rebel Base at the rendezvous after Hoth. "Mon Mothma, you are not going to believe this." Dadonna said, excitedly.  
"Yes, General." Mon Mothma said, wondering what could cause an Alliance general to be happy after such a rout.  
"Amidala is alive!"  
Jan, why are you always the one who uncovers the secrets. I am so glad you are on our side. Amidala was shocked, she looked at Garm, who just shrugged.  
"Why. how can you know that? She was proven dead." Amidala said, her datapad forgotten. "But there is a bounty out for her."  
"By whom." "Looks to be a high up Imperial. With their information sources. that means she is definitely alive somewhere. The Alliance should be sending out to look for her."  
For a moment Amidala was at a loss as to what to do. Obviously, the Alliance couldn't look for her, the danger to Amidala was to great as was it to Mon Mothma. The loss of credibility. she would have to come forward and reveal herself if the Alliance Intelligence decided to take this on. She also knew that good leaders knew when not just to give orders, and this was definitely one of those times. Jan Dadonna was too good of a military strategist to side line, and a hard person to side line.  
"General, we just were routed by the Imperials at Hoth. We need to concentrate on regrouping at attacking the Empire. That is what Senator Amidala would want."  
"You are right." Jan Dadonna said, somewhat reluctantly.  
Another aide came in just then, saving Mon Mothma. "Ma'am, Generals, neither Princess Leia, nor Commander Skywalker have rendezvoused, along with Commanders Li'entet .."  
Amidala didn't hear anything else, where are my twins. Has Anakin found them out? "This is a disturbing development. We have lost many good soldiers. Let us stay here two days longer then originally planned in hopes that some will find their way here. Let the daily scouts be more vigilant, in case some soldiers succumbed to torture." Mon Mothma said. "Now if you will excuse me, there is a council meeting in a few minutes I need to be at. The entire council needs to be briefed on this."  
As the names of those missing was read, Amidala avoided looking at Garm. She knew what she would see there, pity, anger, and grief. She didn't need to deal with another's emotions. Hers were deep enough.  
Garm followed her back to her quarters. (They had long since agreed he couldn't be too subtle about it, because then alliance rumor mills would make something out of it.)  
"Mon Mothma, this is a disturbing development." Garm said later in her quarters, demonstrating by the use of her name that he felt that they should be even more cautious.  
"Does he have them?" Amidala said, asking her deepest fear. I don't want my children to be the mess that my husband now is.  
"We would know if he did." Garm said. "He doesn't even know you are here. If he did.."  
"You are right."  
"All we can do is be extra cautious."  
"You are right."  
  
Garm held Amidala tight. She still was a child in many ways, a child that had been forced to grow up too quickly. Just like her twins. He wished he could've down more to keep them away from the world.  
Back on Coruscant, 4 weeks before the Alliance groups for Endor. "My Master, there is still no sign of her. She has hidden her tracks well."  
"Yes." Palpatine mused. "Use your son as bait. Amidala has always been overly compassionate. Her compassion will be her downfall."  
Vader bowed. He started sending his best spies after his son. Putting his family back together was his first priority. Together they would defeat the Emperor, and he, Vader, would be the emperor. Second to no one. For the first time in his life, first.  
Three and a half weeks later on Corellia. "I have found them, milord. The Rebellion will come together at the cruiser-"  
"Mention this to no one." Vader said.  
He ordered the Executor to be prepped. "Monitor Skywalker's X- wing." He rumbled, when he finally arrived within half a parsec.  
His patience paid off. He saw his son coming in. He got in a small shuttle and followed him in. He watched his son go into the main hall. He used the force to make sure no one noticed him. My son still has a lot to learn. He thought feeling almost disappointed.  
He watched his son volunteer for the mission. "Luke" He called out shedding his disguise.  
He watched as everyone tensed. "I could kill everyone in this room right now. I could call an Imperial Fleet and reduce this place to rubble. But I am feeling a bit merciful. Skywalker, come with me and I will leave all of your friends."  
Amidala and Garm shared a panicked glance. They knew that Luke had a sacrificial (suicidal) streak.  
Luke looked deep inside himself. Vader wasn't here for him, but some information. Anyhow, sacrificing himself was better then loosing the alliance. "I will come."  
He gave his lightsaber to Leia. Amidala watched, feeling more apprehensive as the moments passed. She couldn't watch this.. She knew what Vader wanted. He'd torture him, and he didn't even know anything.  
She knew he had come for her. She didn't know how she knew. But she knew it. She watched until Vader had led Luke to the door. "Ani, fight it." She called.  
"Ani you are better then Vader. Defeat Vader."  
Vader stopped. "Senator Amidala, how nice of you to reveal yourself."  
"You will not touch Luke. Move away." Amidala said, letting Amidala engulf her and take over her Mon Mothma personality. She was once again the petite queen who had led her people to defeat the trade federation.  
"My master was right, your compassion would move you to reveal yourself. I knew the Rebellion was the best place to look for you." Vader said, pleased  
Garm didn't like how this was going, not at all. He got up. Vader wasn't going to get Amidala, or the twins without a fight. It was a fight Garm knew he could not win, but so be it. Garm wasn't going to be alive to see Amidala's dead body and the twins' souls perverted.  
"Ani, fight." Amidala pleaded.  
"Don't dishonor Anakin by associating that machine with that name." Garm said, joining the verbal volleying.  
"You are a nothing." Vader said. "Senator Amidala, follow me."  
"Never. I will never follow Vader, Anakin, on the other hand I would follow to the ends of the galaxy, but I would not move an inch for Vader." Amidala said.  
She summoned all of her willpower to the forefront of her brain. Jedi mind controlling techniques work on the weak minded.  
"Very well." Vader said, as he saw Amidala summon all of her internal energy. "So be it."  
All at once Amidala felt at a loss as she watched the machine leading her son away. "Remember our wedding, Anakin." Amidala said, ignoring the shocked gasps of everyone else.  
"Remember the idealistic Jedi padawan who promised his mother that he wouldn't let anyone else die. If you take our son away I will die. And your promise to your mother will be broken."  
Amidala felt tears come to her eyes, but she fought them. She was Amidala of Naboo. She was stronger than tears, besides she was past the point of no return.  
"Remember the good you wanted to do in the world. Vader is destroying that. Fight the dark side, Anakin. Come back to me."  
"It is too late for me, angel." Vader said, pausing for the first time.  
That phrase filled Amidala with elation. It proved to her that Anakin was still alive inside of Vader.  
"You called me your angel, trust your angel." Amidala said, as Vader resumed his walk. "Qui Gonn." She tried. "He gave you a new life. He trusted you when no one did. Obi Wan. The man who loved you as his son. The mentor you trusted and respected."  
"Obi Wan took my son from me."  
And daughter. "Because he wanted to save Luke from Vader. He wanted Luke to be raised as you were, pure untainted by dark."  
"What about your mother." Amidala said, playing her last card, Vader was now at the doorway (AN-Vader had entered from the door across from the one Luke had entered from, and had paused in the middle for effect).  
As Amidala had hoped, the mention of his mother.Anakin's mother. got Vader to pause. "She wanted you to help people. She wanted to spread love. What are you spreading? Hate. You promised her you wouldn't let anyone else die. But you are going to be the cause of my death. Your son's death. Your own death."  
That got through to Anakin, and he pushed harder then ever before and repelled Vader with the force of his love for his mother, son, wife, and mentor. He collapsed because of the energy that had taken. Luke had been looking shocked. I guess he knows. So now my son knows I am his mother. Luke looked back at his father. "Obi Wan is going to kill me." Anakin groaned.  
"No." Luke said. "Welcome back, father. Welcome back. There is nothing to forgive Anakin Skywalker for-"  
"-except being seduced by the dark side. Obi Wan will never forgive me."  
"Yes, he will. Ask him yourself."  
Anakin tried to get up but he collapsed. Amidala rushed over. "Ani."  
"Ami."  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you to."  
"You-you are my mother." Luke asked.  
Amidala nodded hugging him. "You know how pathetic it is that you have to ask that." Amidala said, between sobs.  
Garm decided to take charge. "Okay, people. There is nothing to see. Meeting is postponed for 2 hours. Go. Go on. Except you, Princess Leia."  
Amidala moved away from Anakin, she could see that there was a Jedi thing Luke and Anakin had to take care of.  
Now the problem was how should they tell Leia. Amidala had observed her enough to know that she wouldn't take it well. She had spent most of her life hating Darth Vader, especially since Alderaan.  
"Let me take care of that." Luke said. "Mom." His lips quirked as he said that.  
"Leia, do you remember your mother. Your real mother."  
"Yes, a little. Images really. Luke why are you asking me all this. Especially now?"  
"Humor me."  
Leia trusted Luke, even when he acted weird he usually had a reason to do so. "She was kind, beautiful yet sad."  
"Was?"  
"She died when I was very young."  
"Think of an image of her. I will call it into existence for you." Luke said.  
Garm got the cue, he whispered something to Han, who had stayed behind for Leia. Han looked at Garm as if he had grown another head. Nevertheless, he asked. "Senator Amidala, with your permission, why doesn't Luke call up the image of what you used to look like."  
Luke smiled to himself, Han was leading them exactly where they needed to go. "Of course." Amidala said.  
Luke pulled up the two images. Leia looked like she was going to faint. "Mother?"  
"Yes." Amidala said. "Forgive me daughter. Obi-Wan said that was the only way you two would be safe. I had to trust him."  
"That means Luke is my brother and" a look of disgust came on Leia's face. "that is my father."  
"Yes." Luke said softly. He saw and felt the revulsion on Leia's side of the equation, but knew that she needed to work it out on her own. So, he squeezed her hand tightly once, but otherwise left her alone.  
He also knew that there was a very curious Alliance out there. He would bet his lightsaber that people were already in there various quarters and bars gossiping about what happened.  
"M-mother." Luke said, his eyes moistening, as he took a step forward. "Why don't you work on the Alliance council? I will take. father to see Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. Just assign me to go with Leia."  
"Ok." Amidala said.  
She hugged both of her children, as she had wanted to do since they were very little.   
"Tell the Alliance council that it is a trap." Anakin said with all of his energy, before Amidala could move to go convene a Council meeting, then a general assembly. "Palpatine let you have the Death Star plans. An entire legion of Stormtroopers is at the shield generator, and the Death Star is operational."  
Amidala paled, she imagined the death of the Alliance. But her mind started coming up with back-up plans, she wasn't the leader of the Alliance for nothing.  
"Father, leave this in the capable hands of the Alliance Council. You and I need to go see Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. I am not strong enough to heal you on my own, and I don't know how much energy you have left, but I am guessing not much." Luke said, helping his father, once he had dealt with his shock at that statement, so Bothawui was for nothing, all those deaths, Dash Rendar,. "Han, do you think we could borrow the Falcon. My x- wing isn't big enough to fit two people."  
"As long as Vader doesn't touch the controls and sleeps in the guest cabin." Han said. He didn't trust Vader, but he trusted the Kid. The Kid was competent enough the keep the Falcon out of Vader's hands. "Don't come back without her."  
"I promise that my life will be forfeit if I let anyone take her." Luke said, trying to reassure Han. "Jedi honor."  
That cleared up most of Han's misgivings. On Dagobah. "Welcome back, Knight Skywalker." Master Yoda's ghost said.  
"I-I am sorry, Master Yoda." Anakin said, kneeling.  
"Absolution, I can't give." Yoda said. "For me, forgiven you are. But Absolved, no."  
"Master Obi-Wan." Anakin said, seeing the ghost of his former Master approach.  
"Welcome back." Obi-Wan said, tears coming to his eyes.  
"I let you down."  
"I let you down."  
"No, you were the best master anyone could have. I just. didn't learn seriously enough. I let my arrogance get the best of me."  
"Time for this we don't have." Master Yoda interjected after a few moments/ "To Endor the Alliance is going. Be there you must, both of you. Palpatine only a Jedi can stop."  
"Yes Master." Both Luke and Anakin said.  
"Careful you two must be. New apprentice, otherwise he will groom." Master Yoda said.  
"Both of you must control your feelings. If either of you falls to the Dark side the galaxy will be lost." Obi-Wan said. "Let only your mission, to destroy Palpatine, pervade your mind. Palpatine has given himself completely to the Dark side. He cannot be saved. He may try to convince you that he can be. But he can't."  
"It will be a showdown. Palpatine against two of the Skywalkers." Anakin said.  
Anakin fingered his lightsaber, and Luke held his. "Preferably before the Alliance arrives." Obi-Wan said. "Then they will have a clean shot at the Death Star."   
Luke sent an encoded message to the Alliance that he'd meet them at Endor. Master Yoda, Obi-Wan told Luke and Anakin, that while they would supervise, the plans had to be made by the Skywalkers. "Your mission this is. Your destiny. Fulfill it as best as you can." Master Yoda had said.  
Luke and Anakin smiled wryly at each other. "I was planning to just go." Luke said, sheepishly.  
"Looks like you inherited my impulsiveness." Anakin said.  
But now the two of them took ten standard minutes to make preliminary plans, then they got into the Falcon and flew to Endor. En route, they perfected their plans even more. "For the first time in Skywalker History, plans were made." Anakin joked.  
"A new era is heralded." Luke bantered back. He already felt at ease with his father, the difference between Anakin and Vader being marked.  
An unspoken rule was that neither discussed Bespin. If they survived this encounter, they would have plenty of time to discuss what had happened. Both wanted happy memories.  
"We are here." Anakin sent through the force, as for the last leg Luke had let the auto pilot fly and he had retired to meditate, as Anakin sat in the cockpit and monitored things.  
Luke had given Anakin a stern warning. "Do not touch the controls no matter how much you might want to. I gave Han my word of honor."  
At the previous rendezvous, they put their plan into action. Luke was flying the Falcon, and Anakin was flying the executor. Luke would leave the Falcon on Endor undercover so Han could get the ship safe, and Luke would surrender to Imperial forces and be taken to Vader. Vader would then play the lapdog until left alone with Palpatine, which was when the showdown would truly start.  
"You must know now that your father can never be turned from the Darkside so will it be with you." Palpatine said, once they were alone in the throne room of the Death Star.  
"You are wrong your majesty. I have been redeemed. I am once again Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Vader said, seeing his cue to drop his faked identity.  
Palpatine's face crinkled, as he suppressed his fear. Two Skywalkers. He spewed out lightening. The first lightening bolts hit Luke and threw him down.  
"No!!!!!" Anakin yelled and pushed his lightsaber between the lightening bolts and his son.  
Luke got his energy back in a moment and helped his father who was now getting barraged.  
Luke saw that they had to go on the offensive; both him and his father were weakening. Also, the Rebel forces would arrive in 20 minutes.  
Luke nodded at his father, they had pre-planned this move. They 'combined' their lightsabers so that both of them made a wall, and used the force to complete the wall.  
The wall caught the bolts, which then ricocheted off of it and hit Palpatine. The explosion was bigger then expected.  
What Anakin and Luke hadn't counted on, though, was the Red Guard. Luke and Anakin had thought that Anakin could pretend to be Vader and organize surrender. But the Red Guard took over instead.  
"Father, let's just get out of here." Luke said, sensing the intent of the Red Guard. "Your Vader persona is going to hurt more then help because the Red Guard will see you as competition for control."  
Anakin sighed. "But if they surrender maybe we will be spared some bloodshed."  
"The red guard is going to fight 'til the last. We will be involved in a battle here then. When the Alliance could use our skills as pilots, and as fighters."  
"You are right."  
Anakin and Luke snuck out to an Imperial shuttle and called to Alliance fighters who had just gotten in-system. "Commander Skywalker, you have been assigned to accompany General Solo and Princess Leia. Anakin Skywalker has been assigned to General Calrissian's fighter squad. By order of the inner council your ship will be rigged with a destruct that can be activated by General Calrissian."  
That was easier then Anakin had expected to be let off. "Okay, how should we do this then?"  
"Spacewalk to an x-wing that we will bring close to you." The man instructed.  
"I need to drop Luke on Endor so he can join General Solo."  
"Okay, we will meet you there then."  
"May the force be with you." Anakin said to his son as Luke left to go join Han and his squad.  
"May the force be with you too, father." Luke said. "I am proud to call you father." He sent the last part.  
Anakin got into the fighter that had been brought for him. "General Calrissian thought it only fair that you be able to see the rig. But we put a second one in the back just in case." The man said, showing Anakin the first.  
You know that I am a Jedi and think if I can see it I will be able to turn it off. So you are warning me that there is a second one that is hidden.  
Anakin flew his hardest and took out many TIE fighters. "Wow, Vader can really fly." Calrissian said. It was his job to keep an eye on the guy.  
He knew that there had been political fallout surrounding letting Vader. Anakin fly with the rebels on this critical mission. But now Lando was glad that Anakin was there.  
On the ground Luke and his lightsaber were also helping tremendously. "Nice of you too join us kid." Han said, when Luke cut his way to Han and Leia.  
"Don't worry, the Falcon is untouched."  
"Oh, I trusted you. I knew that you wouldn't dare come before me if something had happened to her."  
"Luke, what happened with you and. father." Leia said.  
Leia and Han had a talk.   
"Nothing, he reconciled with Master Yoda and Ben. We killed Palpatine. Fought the Red Guard. Now I am here."  
Leia laughed. "Sounds uneventful." Luke was glad that Leia could still laugh "The glories of planning." He bantered back.  
"You, plan." Leia said, lifting an eyebrow. "That must be. Father's doing."  
Luke laughed at that. "He is as bad about planning as I am. Master Yoda just hinted that we should, so we did."  
. "Come on." Han urged. "There is an opening."  
Han, Leia, Luke rushed in followed by the troops. "Shoot. The code has been changed."  
"Artoo, we need Artoo." Leia called.  
"Let me try." Luke said.  
He used the force to force open the doors. "Thanks, kid." Han said.  
Han put charge detonators on the generator. "MOVE." He yelled.  
The battle was then over for the ground troops. "I wonder how the space battle is going." Chewie asked.  
Just then the death star blew up. "Enough of an answer." Han asked, grinning.  
The Skywalker family had a tearful reunion. "Wow, Mr. Skywalker, you can fly." Lando said, coming up to the family a few minutes later.  
Chalk one for our side. Luke thought, as Lando exchanged hugs all around.  
An Alliance tribunal was convened to decide the fate of Vader, in the end, largely supported by the testimony of Alliance fighters and Luke Skywalker, the only living Jedi (other then Anakin) the tribunal decided to consider Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker two different entities, and thereby absolved Anakin Skywalker completely. "He is not Darth Vader, as his performance in battle indicates. More compelling is the testimony of Jedi Knight, Commander, Luke Skywalker a man of an impeccable war record. He said that the Jedi council considered Anakin and Vader different entities, and had forgiven him. We can not forget that this is largely an internal matter between the Jedi Order. For the Order to function properly they need to be given space, as Jedi are ruled by a power others can not understand or comprehend. The Jedi protected the Republic for 1000 generations, and hopefully under Luke Skywalker's hands they can rise again.this is our verdict, and it stands strong."  
"Am I forgiven, angel." Was the first thing Anakin said, as he left the courthouse and arrived at Padme's suite.  
In response Padme just hugged him. "Without your warning, the Alliance would've been slaughtered. You killed Palpatine. You aren't absolved, but forgiven."  
Epilogue. Amidala wanted her old appearance back. She had plastic surgery by the same person, as closure. She was elected Chief of State. Leia was her minister of State. Luke and Anakin, together, resuscitated the Jedi order. 


End file.
